


Luffy's giant look of disappointment

by loofahlover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofahlover/pseuds/loofahlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed."<br/>And it has to be true, Zoro thinks, because Luffy doesn’t lie, unless he’s lying very poorly.<br/>But looking at how Nami has unconsciously stepped back, Zoro can guess that a lie would have been easier to swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luffy's giant look of disappointment

"I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed."

And it has to be true, Zoro thinks, because Luffy doesn’t lie, unless he’s lying very poorly. 

But looking at how Nami has unconsciously stepped back, Zoro can guess that a lie would have been easier to swallow. 

Because the look that Luffy was giving her was something along the lines of: “You are one of the eight people in this world that I would trust with my life, would die for. If you told me that a boiling volcano was a ball pit, I would have happily tumbled in, just for you. And now, you’re bringing this kind of thing up in front of me? Really? Maybe I should just lie on the ground and let you drive a tractor right over me. Repeatedly. I just don’t care anymore.”

Or maybe Zoro’s just exaggerating the seriousness of the situation. He can only hope so. It’s just that he considered himself an expert of Luffy’s faces, having classified seven expressions of happy and twenty-two expressions of ‘MEAT’, among others. And this expression is two steps above the “I’m starving and you just ate a steak in front of me” face and only slightly better than the “I’m gonna burn down a governmental institution for a friend” face.

On any other day, Zoro would have thought that the money-grubbing witch had it coming to her. But now, he was just relieved that he wasn’t the recipient of Luffy’s intense scrutiny.

"Maybe," Nami nervously laughed, "maybe there’s a way after all."

And Luffy’s frown gives way to carefree smile #3, which is followed by seven sighs around him, and Zoro knows the others were probably thinking the same thing.


End file.
